Carvings In the Kitchen
by superlylockingupwho
Summary: Rose finds some carvings of past companion names in the kitchen along with the emotion the doctor feels with them. Doctor explains. - first story. please review! i know the thing about donna and martha but still...


The doctor was in the console room, fiddling with the controls, before him and rose dropped down for a visit to Jackie, in which he wasn't too excited for. HE was beginning to let her have anything in the past few weeks, but then again he always gave her what she wanted, for she was his Rose. He left the room and ventured down the corridors in search for rose, "Roseeeee! c'mon! This is _your _trip after all!" he called, hoping to get a reply. He turned the corner into the kitchen and her staring curiously at the Gallifryan writing on the wall. There were shapes of dots and circles, all lined up on a wall in the kitchen.

"Doctor," Rose said, in a questioning tone, with her eyebrows furrowed, desperately trying to decipher the writing. "What do these words mean?"

"Oh! Well, the TARDIS likes to have the names of each companion I have travelled with, and the emotion I most strongly feel when I am with them. Quite neat, frankly." The Doctor replied, satisfied with his answer, although it seemed Rose was not. He soon discovered her looking at him, eyes asking for more detail. "See, here! There's Martha," pointing at the one that was outlined in purple. "Purple for awe, because I was always surprised at how brilliant she was. And Jack! who is green for ignorance." The Doctor sighed, shaking his head at the thought of Jack and his flirting ways. "And look! Donna, Donna gets yellow, resembling laughter. Oh donna was always a good laugh."

Rose now looked more understanding, seeing what the Doctor and TARDIS had set up. Although she still had one question, "But doctor, where am I?"

"You Rose? Right here." He stated finger just above a piece of writing just located at the end on the right side, dashed in a color mixed between pink and red.

"What does the color mean?" Rose asked, eyes fixed on the carving, and hands grazing over her name in the beautiful Gallifreyan language. Her eyes sparkled at her name, and the doctor looked at her with the face of a starving dog smelling a freshly roasted turkey. He soon realized the question, and his cheeks flustered, showing a shade of pink that resembled the color of her name. His hand found the back of his neck, he coughed and looked away, quietly humming. "Doctor?" Rose enforced, determined to find her answer.

"Your color?" He answered, obviously nervous. His tone had risen good five notches since he had last spoke, and was now staring at his feet, trying to acoid Rose's eyes. "Love." he said, while choking out a forced cough.

Rose was now blushing as well, but also smiling, tongue poking out between her teeth. "What was that?" She teased, trying to trick him to say it again.

THe Doctor finally gathered up the courage to meet her eyes, and purposefully lowered his voice. "Love." He now stated, confidently. "Love is the strongest emotion I feel when I am with you, Rose." He took his hands and cupped them around roses cheeks, and suddenly her face fell serious, fully understanding the moment being played out between them. He leaned in a delicately pressed his lips to hers, grateful that she had found the carvings. The kiss was sweet and simple, and full of love and affection from both sides. He migrated his hands from her cheeks to her waist, and she moved hers to the back of his neck. It was completely and utterly them. As the kiss broke, they doth dorkedly smiled.

"Hello" Rose spat out, now smiling

"Hello" The Doctor mimicked, and his expression turned from fear of rejection, to pure love. They stayed like this for a few seconds, just staring into each others eyes. Eventually, the Doctor remember Rose's mum, and that they were to be late. He abruptly broke apart, and stated that they must get going, for he cannot risk the terror of another Jackie slap. They march out of the TARDIS, hand and hand, and walk the stairs to the Powell Estate, smiling like a bunch of baboons.


End file.
